EDELWEIS
by chocho mami
Summary: "...Bukan. Bukan, walau mitosnya mengatakan demikian..."/"...Makna sesungguhnya dari bunga Edelweis ini adalah…."/SASUNARU/OOC/Special for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday. Don't Like? Don't Read!


**WARNINGS!  
>Shounen-AI, Alternative Reality, CANON (?), OOC-ness, miss typo(s), GAJE, dll., dsb., dkk. <strong>

**Rated:  
>T<strong>

**Genres:  
>Romance<strong>

**Pairing:  
>Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto<strong>

**Sasuke = 14 th (saat ultah)**

**Naruto = 13 th  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO** **© Mashashi Kishimoto**

.

"_Edelweis. Bunga ini juga dapat dinamakan sebagai bunga abadi. Bunga langka yang rapuh ini dinamakan demikian sebab menurut mitos,…"_

"…'_Bagi yang memberikan bunga ini kepada pasangannya, maka cintanya akan ABADI'…"_

* * *

><p>Di malam yang penuh akan bintang-bintang ini, terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang duduk berdua di tepi danau sambil menatap langit malam yang megah.<p>

Suasana di keduanya hening, hingga si bocah pirang bersuara...

"Ehm..ano, _Teme_..." tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Sasuke masih fokus menatap langit, ia hanya bergumam 'Hn' untuk menjawab panggilan Naruto.

Naruto terlihat panik. "Err.. ano, itu...ck..."

Merasa terusik, Sasuke berdecak kecil dan memandang _'dobe'-_nya. "Ada apa sih, Do—"

"Ini! _Tanjoubi omedettou, Teme!"_

.

.

**_EDELWEIS_  
>by : Hikarii Hana<br>Special for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday 2011  
><strong>

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

_Di danau ini, danau tempatku biasa menyejukan hati…_

_Menyejukan hati atas SATU masalah di hidupku yang tak kunjung usai…_

…_Kesepian…_

_Kudekap kedua lututku sambil asyik kupandangi wajahku yang terpantul di danau ini._

_Namun, entah kenapa serasa ada yang memerhatikan…_

_Kutolehkan wajahku ke belakang… Dan…_

_._

_._

'_Haa… si bocah pirang kelewat ceria itu…. Menyebalkan,'_

'_Kurasa dia tidak memiliki masalah di hidupnya, hidupnya kelewat bahagia, cih!'_

_Dengan cepat ia alihkan wajahnya saat aku menoleh ke arahnya saat itu. Begitu pula aku, kualihkan wajahku ke danau kembali._

_Namun, walau begitu… aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum…_

_Entah kenapa…_

_Tetapi, aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa..._

_ ... Aku merasa tenang saat menatap wajah _tan_ yang selalu tersenyum bodoh itu. Apalagi saat menatap mata _sapphire_-nya tadi._

* * *

><p><strong>Masih ingatkah kenangan 6 tahun lalu saat pertama kali kita bertemu itu, <strong>_**Dobe?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUG!<strong>_

"_Menjijikan!"_

_Terlihat segerombolan anak kecil yang mengelilingi seorang anak kecil berambut pirang. Mereka terlihat seperti menyiksa bocah lelaki tersebut._

"_Ma- Mau apa kalian padaku?"_

"_Diam! Kau tak berhak berta— AH! Bersuara! Suaramu menjijikan!" ujar seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat sambil meninju mulut sang bocah pirang. Hal itu menyebabkan si bocah pirang terhuyung._

_Namun, dengan sigap seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan keras. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu jatuh?" Anak tersebut lalu tetap menjambak rambut bocah pirang tersebut. Dengan seringai di wajahnya, si anak lelaki yang menjambak rambut si bocah pirang menatap teman-temannya._

_Seakan mengerti, teman-temannya itu pun langsung menyeringai._

"_DASAR ANAK PEMBAWA SIALAN! MATI KAU! MATI! TAK PANTAS KAU HIDUP!"_

_**BUAGH! BUAGH! DUAGH! DUG! DUG!**_

"_BENAR! TAK TAHU MALU! KAU ITU SILUMAN RUBAH! GAK PANTAS JADI SHINOBI!"  
><em>

_**DUG! DUG! BUAGHH!**_

"_ANAK SIALAN!"_

"_TAK BERGUNA!"_

"_ANAK SIAL"_

_**BUAGHH! BUAGHH! DUG!**_

"_GAK PANTAS HI—"_

"_Memangnya kalian pantas hidup?"_

_Seakan waktu terhenti seketika, segerombolan anak tadi langsung menghentikan aksi mereka yang sangat kurang pantas. Anak-anak tersebut menatap seorang bocah lelaki dengan rambut _raven_ dan mata _onyx-_nya yang berdiri menantang._

"_Sa-sa—"_

"_Hn. Kalian…"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Bocah berambut _raven _tersebut melirik sekilas ke arah bocah pirang yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah menahan sakit penuh luka._

"…_rendah."_

"_A-a—"_

"_Cepat pergi, sebelum aku—"_

_Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi segerombolan bocah tadi langsung pergi dari situ, meninggalkan bocah pirang yang babak belur dan bocah _raven _yang menatap mereka dingin._

_Saat dilihat, segerombolan bocah itu telah pergi…_

"_Kau tidak apa-a—"_

_**PLAK!**_

_Bocah pirang tersebut menepis tangan sang bocah _raven_. "Aku tak butuh bantuanmu," kata sang bocah pirang. Dengan susah payah, si bocah pirang berusaha berdiri tegak._

_Sang bocah _raven _mendelik tajam. "Apa mak—"_

_Si bocah pirang mendongakan wajahnya, memperlihat wajah dengan garis di kedua pipi seperti kumis kucing dan mata _sapphire_ miliknya. "Sudahlah," kata si bocah pirang._

_**BRUKK!**_

_Dengan sengaja, si bocah pirang menabrakan bahunya ke bahu sang bocah _raven_._

"_Ja-jangan membantuku lagi, a-aku tak mau berhutang budi,"_

"…_." Si bocah _raven_ menatap tajam sang bocah pirang yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan langkah terseok-seok._

_Si bocah pirang membalikan badannya, menatap sebentar si rambut _raven_. "Dan camkan di dalam otakmu, _Teme_. Seberapa kali pun kau membantuku, aku tak akan berkata _'terima kasih'_…,"_

_Dengan itu, si rambut pirang pun langsung pergi dari hadapan sang bocah _raven_._

_Si bocah _raven_ pun hanya dapat mendengus geli. "Dasar _Dobe_. Kalau begitu namanya kau berterima kasih, ckckck…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita berbicara?<br>Aku tak memungkuri bahwa aku orang paling bodoh sedunia.  
>Karena…<strong>

**Aku tak tahu betapa menderitanya kau dibalik senyuman bodohmu itu.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRUKK!<strong>_

"_Hei, _Teme_… Apa bagusnya dirimu?" tanyamu kepadaku. Kau berjongkok di mejaku di hari pembagian _team genin.

_Walau tak menampakkannya, aku sungguh terkejut melihatmu yang berada sangat dekat denganku._

Kau tahu?

_Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak merona._

"_Hn,"_

"_Si… Si… SIAL—__**CUP!—**__Hummph!"_

Oh, My God..

* * *

><p><strong>Ingatkah kau akan kejadian 'memalukan' tak sengaja yang sungguh berarti itu, <strong>_**Dobe?**_**  
>Sungguh. Memori ini sangat berharga bagiku...<br>_"First Kiss... You and Me"_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku! Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Hal yang kusukai adalah RAMEN! Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah saat menunggu ramen yang diseduh, huh! Dan.. AH! Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang <em>HOKAGE_ yang diakui! Hehehe…," _

_Aku menatap bocah pirang yang bernama Naruto tersebut. _

_Cengirannya... matanya... gerak-geriknya…_

_Ck, Dasar _Dobe..

_Selalu saja bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_Hn? Kau tahu, _Dobe._ Sejak kita masih di akademi aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku tahu kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu di hatimu. Aku tahu. Sangat tahu._

_Kau berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, kau selalu berusaha untuk diakui, dianggap… apapun itu caranya._

_Mungkin apabila harus mati untuk dianggap, kau pun akan melakukannya. Aku tahu. _

_Aku sangat tahu itu…_

"_Nah, giliranmu.. Kenalkan dirimu…" Aku langsung menatap seorang bermasker bernama Hatake Kakashi yang akan menjadi _Sensei_ pembimbing kami di _Team 7.

_Aku tatap tajam _sensei_ tersebut karena telah berani menganggu acara _privat_-ku. _

"_Hn… Namaku Uchiha Sasuke Hal yang kusukai tidak ada…,"_

"…_Hal yang tidak kusukai ada banyak. Cita-cita? Aku tak punya pemikiran lelucon macam itu…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kau tahu, <strong>_**Dobe?**_**  
>Demi DJ, aku sangat bahagia saat aku ternyata satu team denganmu…<br>Aku tak peduli walau ada Sakura yang menyukaiku, kau salah paham jika menganggap aku tak suka se-**_**team**_** denganmu..**

**Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui saat itu…**

**.**

**Bohong, bila aku bilang, 'tak ada hal yang kusukai'**

** Bohong, bila aku katakan, 'Aku tak punya pemikiran konyol semacam cita-cita'…**

**.**

**Aku punya…**

…** Sangat. Yaitu—**

* * *

><p><em>Misi <em>rank _B pertama _team 7.

_Aku sangat berharap tak terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan._

_._

_Tapi, harapan…. Tinggal harapan…_

_._

_._

"_Hiks, ke-kenapa?"_

_Cih! Aku tak suka melihat langit bersih kecil itu hujan. Sungguh. Aku benci._

_Ingin sekali kuseka wajah_ tan_ yang sudah kotor akibat luka dan air asin yang keluar dari matanya._

_Kusentuh wajahnya yang dihiasi garis-garis layaknya kumis kucing tersebut._

_Aku tersenyum meremehkan si pirang yang sangat ingin kulindungi ini. "En-entahlah… Tu-tubuhku bergerak sendiri, _Dobe,_" ucapku tanpa sadar sambil mengelus pipi _tan _tersebut sekaligus mengingat kenangan-kenangan singkatku bersama si pemilik mata _sapphire _yang menyejukan hatiku ini._

_Dan… setelah itu… Sebelum mataku ini tertutup...  
><em>

"…_A-a… _Aishiteru_, Naruto," gumamku sangat pelan. Kuyakin, Naruto pun hanya mendengar perkataanku ini dengan samar._

_Namun, aku tidak peduli… Yang penting aku sudah menyampaikan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadaku._

_Dan, akhirnya… Semuanya…_

_Gelap…_

* * *

><p>…<strong>Hal yang kusukai adalah…<strong>

**Dirimu**

**.**

**Dan...**

**.**

…'**Pemikiran konyolku' adalah…**

**Melindungimu agar kau tetap bersamaku… **

**Di sisiku…**

**Tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, berkelahi, SEMUANYA…**

**Aku ingin melakukan hal itu bersamamu..**

**Bersama kau..**

**Uzumaki Naruto,**

**.**

**.**

**Belahan jiwaku… Cinta sejati-ku…**

* * *

><p><strong>.END.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OMAKE-**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga edelweis yang ditatapnya sedari tadi. Ditatapnya langit malam yang penuh bintang gemerlap.

**SYUHH!**

Tanpa dapat menahan senyumnya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil menatap Sasuke. "…'Pemikiran konyolku' adalah…"

Sasuke tersenyum tulus kepada Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"… Melindungimu agar kau tetap bersamaku… Di sisiku… Tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, berkelahi, SEMUANYA… Aku ingin melakukan hal itu bersamamu.. Bersama kau,Uzumaki Naruto…," Sasuke mengelus pipi _tan_ Naruto yang mulai memerah itu.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Belahan jiwaku… Cinta sejatiku…,"

Dengan perlahan Sasuke pun mengecup bibir Naruto.

Lembut.

Ciuman itu begitu lembut, membuat kedua remaja pria tersebut merasakan getaran-getaran di perut mereka yang hendak meledak.

**SRETT!**

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Bunga Edelweis hadiahmu ini, akan selalu kujaga. Aku akan selalu mengingat kenangan bersama kita melalui bunga ini. Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala pirang Naruto.

Sasuke mendekap Naruto sangat erat, seakan tak ingin si pirang meninggalkan dirinya. Ditatapnya bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip yang menjadi atap mereka.

Namun, seakan teringat sesuatu, Sasuke mengendurkan sedikit pelukannya kepada Naruto saat si bocah pirang mulai menyamankan diri di dekapannya.

"Ada apa, _Teme?"_ tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja…"

"Eum..?"

"…"

"…"

"…Aku belum pernah mendengar kata-kata 'itu' darimu," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Berbeda jauh dengan wajah Naruto yang sudah seperti tomat kesukaannya.

"…."

"…"

"…"

"…A-A…"

"Ayo~"

"…A… A—"

"Ck, cepatlah, Do—"

"_Otanjoubi omedettou, Teme! Aishiteru!_" ucap Naruto dengan lirih di kata yang terakhir. Cepat ia berkata, sambil mencium pipi Sasuke kilat, sebelum akhirnya ia kabur dari si pemilik mata _onyx_ tersebut.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Namun, ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh darinya.

Ditatapnya bunga Edelweis yang ada di dekatnya. "Kenangan ini pun…"

Sasuke berdiri dari rumput hijau yang didudukinya tadi. Ia mengambil bunga Edelweis miliknya dan melihat langit malam yang gemerlap.

"…Akan selalu kuingat,"

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><em>"Bukan. Bukan… Walau mitosnya mengatakan hal tersebut, tetapi Bunga Edelweis bukanlah melambangkan 'Cinta Abadi'. Tak ada yang namanya 'cinta abadi' karena kematian pasti dapat merenggutnya. Cinta sejatilah yang ada…"<em>

_"...Makna sesungguhnya dari bunga Edelweis ini adalah…."_

**Ingatlah dalam hatimu, bukan pikiranmu.**

**Kenanglah dengan cintamu, bukan kedengkianmu…**

**Itulah makna sejati dari bunga Edelweis…**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"**Kenangan Abadi bersama yang tercinta"**

**.**

**.**

**_-FIN-_**

* * *

><p>Terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang telah membaca fict ini.<p>

Maaf apabila kurang memuaskan dan SANGAT gak jelas, lalu setting-nya juga udah basi banget~ (?) tapi hanya sampai sini yang bisa rii buat... =="

Rii emang buru-buru buat fict ini. Di tengah tugas dan kegiatan kelas 9 yang menyusahkan, rii berusaha membuat fict ini sebisa mungkin pantas (?) untuk merayakan ulang tahun Teme-nya Naruto, hehehe... ^^a

Sekali lagi maaf. Jika berkenan mohon berikan kritik dan sarannya.

Err... sedikit penjelasan bagi teman-teman yang bingung...  
>maksud aku itu...<br>cerita di atas seperti "Sasuke menceritakan kenangan-kenangan mereka yang paling dia anggap 'indah' kepada Naruto setelah Naruto memberikan kado dalam bentuk bunga Edelweis kepada Sasuke dalam rangka ulang tahunnya yang ke-14"...

Begitulah kira-kira penjelasannya..  
>Maaf gaje dan gak nyambung... =="<p>

Akhir kata..

Terima kasih... m(_._)m

* * *

><p><strong>.July 23 2011.<strong>

**~OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, UCHIHA SASUKE~**

**_-WE LOVE YOU-_  
><strong>


End file.
